Artica's Tickle Endurance
by ArticaChan
Summary: With Artica being mentored by a social worker named Lisa, she needs to to help her endure being tickled for a future story


It was a cloudy afternoon and Artica was heading for Po's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Po, are you in there? I want to talk to you for a minute." Artica shouted but still there was no answer. "Hey, Artica! So what do you want from me?" Po asked her.

She took his hand and said, "Po, I need you to do something for me. I need endurance." Po was puzzled and he wondered what Artica was talking about. As they entered his room Po was kind of confused.

"What's up?" Po asked her. Artica sat on his bed and said, "You know Lisa, do you? She's my mom's friend. Because I have autism, she's getting paid to teach me socialization and how to handle money. I've just been informed that she's taking me to a fancy spa with a fish pedicure..." Artica began to blush.

"Sounds exciting! So what's wrong?"

"Well, you know how ticklish my feet are." Artica then began to take her sandals off and put her feet up on the bed.

Po also began to blush, because he just found out what Artica's trying to drag him into.

"So this is the endurance test? You want me to tickle your feet?"

"Yeah, I heard fish pedicures tickle..."

Indeed fish pedicures tickled. Po was once dragged into one of these by Crane. How Po reacted, well, let's just say Monkey uploaded it on YouTube. Monkey was ussually responsible for recording this kind of stuff when Artica wasn't around. Po blushed as he remembered this.

"Okay... Uh... let me find, like, a feather or something." Po said, leaving the room

Artica's eyes widened because feathers were her weakness, in both tickling and collecting.

"_Geez, Po knows I'm sensitive with feather tickles. OMG, Po's gonna own me for this! Why did I have to ask him to do this when I could have asked Crane-kun_?" Artica thought.

Meanwhile, Po was in Artica's room finding the right feather to use on Artica's feet. He wanted to get the perfect amount of tickling, but not so much to make her sensitive.

At first, he considered the peacock feather, but after he stroked it on his arm, he decided "Too sensitive" He thought the same for the segull feather, the falcon feather, and the pheonix feather (Where Artica managed to find a Pheonix feather, no one asked.). At last he made up his mind and decided to use Artica's favorite pen with a light blue ostrich feather. Then out of no where, Tigress came in and asked "Po, what are you doing with that feather?"

"Well, I... you see..."

'You better not try and tickle Shifu with it!"

"I'm not aiming for Shifu. Artica needs it."

"_For tickle endurance"_ Po thought.

Honestly, the pen part ran out of ink during Psychology. Artica still kept it because it was cute. Pretty soon, Po was in the room again to see Artica lying on the bed with her feet sticking out.

"All right, Artica, I got it!"

Po then looked at the feather pen and wondered how Artica even wrote with it. It looked so distracting. None the less she was writing with it at school.

"That feather is perfect for endurance, Po! You can stop when I start laughing. Just start whenever you're ready."

Po thought "OH MAN THIS IS GONNA BE THE WEIRDEST THING I'VE EVER DONE FOR A GIRL!" Po battled this weird feeling and knelt down in front of Artica's feet.

"Okay, Artica, are you ready?"

"Yeah," Artica replied, nervous inside because she had never been tickled like this before. Because Tigress was suspicous, she had the others spy on Po and Artica. Monkey had Artica's camera ready for recording. Viper heard the plan and decided to time the tickle endurance

"Okay, on three, the tickling begins! Yi, Ar..."

"SAN!"

Po aimed the feather on her feet and tickled them.

"I just gotta say this, Artica, this should definatly feel simaler to fish kissing your feet."

The feeling was already making Artica laugh but she kept her mouth shut.

"Well, your chest is goin' up and down, that's a good sign."

Po was really tickling her feet like crazy but she was determined not to laugh as she was enduring the tickling to her feet. So far Viper clocked five minutes as Artica was still enduring but when Po got to the left side of her right foot she couldn't resist a little giggle.

"Hee! Hee!"

"Ahhh, I can feel the laughter coming on! Enough with the feather, though. Let's see which of your toes is the most ticklish."

At this point the Five began giggling, esspecially Monkey, who was recording the whole thing.

"THIS LITTLE PIGGY WENT TO MARKET! THIS LITTLE PIGGY STAYED HOME! THIS LITTLE PIGGY HAD RAMEN! THIS LITTLE PIGGY..."

As soon as Po tickled her second to last toe, Artica couldn't hold it in anymore.

" OH, THAT TICKLES ! THAT'S MY WEAK TOE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Artica laughed. Po did exactly what he was told.

"No fair, Po!" Monkey complained "You tickled her toes! Everyone's ticklish on their toes!"

"Good news, Artica, you made it in six minutes and fourteen seconds" Viper presented proudly.

"You don't tickle someone like that, Po! Here's how it's done. You make her laugh by tickling everywhere on her feet." Crane replied

"I DID!" screeched Po!

"Not like this"

Monkey soon began to tickle her feet. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOP IT! !" This continued for six minutes as tears were steaming down her face.

" COME ON, STOP! I'M TICKLISH!" Artica laughed. "!"

"Exactly! That's why I'm not stoppin' till Po learns to tickle properly." Monkey started tickling her toes faster and it was getting to her. "! KNOCK IT OFF OR I'LL TELL SHIFU... THAT YOU STILL LOVE YOUR MOMMY!" Artica laughed.

"LOL! Artica forgot my mama died because of a heart attack Wu Kong started!" Monkey laughed (Author Note: Wu Kong is Monkey's brother, who is a theif. More about him is revealed in episode 26, Monkey In The Middle)

Soon he stopped tickling her right foot for a second as he had Mantis tickle the left side of said foot.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO !" Tigress laughed "PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Po soon began to understand and decided to tickle Artica's second to last toe with the feather pen. This made Artica laugh like crazy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MORE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T THIS ANYMORE !"

Po, Monkey and Mantis continued the tickle torture to Artica's feet until she passed out. Po looked up to see what all the tickling did to her. The boys stopped tickling and toke her to her room to rest.

Tigress was now carrying Artica in her arms and placed her on her bed, and said, "Oyasumi, Artica. I hope you liked your tickling." Soon Artica was taking a long good nap, smiling all the while.


End file.
